


Tonight

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Summary: Thunderstorm seems to ruin your plans to go out for drinks with Bucky but you are not the one to give up so easily on the fun.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TariTheNurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift. Hehe

“Aw! Fuck me!”  
Awkward silence.  
“Fuck Thor!”  
“…I don’t think he has anything to do with this.”  
You look at Bucky with a glare of disapproval.

“The God of Thunder is out there having fun with the Llamas at Macchu Pichu while you and I are stuck here in the Facility, not able to step outside because of this fucking thunderstorm. Right when I finally make plans with you to go out for drinks! I can curse whoever I want!”  
Bucky parts his lips to say something sensible but finds nothing.  
“I really was looking forward to going out,” you nearly cry.  
“Oh!” Bucky’s beard hides the smile when he bubbles with joy at the thought that you were looking forward to the night out with him. Just him and no one else.  
You barely would join other Avengers on their nights out, choosing to sit in the lounge and binge watch whatever stirred your fancy at that particular moment. Last week had been a Hannibal marathon and this poor soldier thought to join you because it sounded like a detective series with a new-age love. It had taken you a few minutes to realise he was talking about the tinge of romance between the protagonist and antagonist before bursting out into controllable laughter fits every time that poor sod found out what the show was actually about.  
So much for trying to find your taste, he thought, feeling it was better to just ask you out to a nice place for drinks and a game of pool.  
Half of his existence had been anxious at the thought of being rejected. The other half was already planning the menu as per your liking, your favourite karaoke songs and stop for dessert on your way back.  
But this cursed downpour had literally soiled all his plans.  
“Your expression just changed,” your voice brings him out of his personal internal rant.  
“I…uh…” Bucky tries to make it sound as non-creepy as possible, “I was also looking forward to the drinks. They had a special discount on beer tonight.”  
He watches your eyes flicker wide for a seconds before melting into a smile and moving away from the window.  
_Special discount?!!_ he shouts at himself, _nice one, Buck._  
“We can drink here.”  
Bucky turns to find you already out of your heels, your perfect legs hanging as you sit down on the sofa’s headrest.  
Bucky questions his eyes as he notices the flowing blue dress rest over your knees, spread about the side of your thighs like wings resting.  
Your shoulders rise up a little, suggesting a shrug, and he feels his lungs pause for a moment.  
_What?_ is all his brain can come up with.  
“Y-Yeah, we can drink here,” he manages to respond.  
You feel a flutter inside your stomach.  
Observant as you are, Bucky’s usually wavering gaze coming to rest on you at times he thinks you aren’t looking has become your subject of adoration and his undoing lately.  
From the time he watches you change your expressions during meetings to when he is completely lost in thought of what’s going on in your mind when you don’t cry during a Disney movie. So much entertaining is his gaping blue glistening in the mystery that is you that you often try to act as if he’s invisible to you, going about the things you usually do with just a dash of some sensual suggestiveness, though it just didn’t work when Bucky choked on the water he was drinking and Steve and Sam had to come to his rescue to get this man to breathe.  
Tonight, with all the Avengers out of your way, searching for some new trouble to throw hands at, your mind was already working on how to bring this flustered cinnamon roll out of his twisted shell, laughing ominously at the thought of the things brewing up at that very instant.  
_Thunderstorms might be good sometimes._  
  
“We’re playing what?”  
Pressing away the smirk and trying to ignore the heat building up in your ears, you poured out the cola in the two tall glasses of a classic Long Island Iced Tea.  
“Never have I ever,” you repeat before taking the glasses and strutting towards the break room on the floor above that is lit up only by the lights outside.  
Bucky follows you with bowls of nachos and garlic chips in either hand.  
“Never have you ever what?” he questions your seemingly incomplete sentence, making you laugh.  
“No, you goose, never have I ever is the name of the game.”  
Setting the glasses down on the coffee table you push out the makeshift sofa to turn it into a comfy settee for two.  
“But considering it’s just the two of us, I’ve customised it.” Bucky sets down the bowls, mimicking your movement before sitting down next to you under the skylight pattering with raindrops over it, sliding down the glass to one side, making his skin look like he is standing under a waterfall, waiting to be devoured by the subtle waves.  
How openly bold you are with your mind, while Bucky is struggling not to let such thoughts infiltrate his conscience and do something stupid.  
The thing is, stupid was what you were craving tonight.  
“So,” you begin, bringing one leg up to sit comfortably while facing Bucky, “here are the rules. I will tell you something about myself that may or may not be true. You have to figure out what it is. If you guess it correctly, you win, if you don’t, I do.”  
Bucky’s brows crinkle a bit as he tries to understand the walkthrough.  
“For example,” you continue, trying to make things easier for him, “I say ‘never have I ever eaten Sam’s doughnuts behind his back’.”  
“That’s false,” Bucky blurts out immediately, “I saw you having death by chocolate just this morning,” before realising what he’s done.  
“I …uh-”  
“Perfect!” You cannot help but smirk at the colour in his cheeks. “Now as you won, I will,” you bring your fingers to lightly rest on your lips in some thought before you eyes catch his, “take a piece of my clothing off.”  
For the second time this month, you’re glad Bucky was not drinking anything when you laid down your carefully designed words for him.  
He forgets how to breathe, the air around him turning heavy as he feels his ears heat up while his belly does a little flip.  
Your eyes do not miss the tongue that darts out to lick his lips as you bring your glass forward to hide a miniature sense of victory bursting inside you.  
Bucky runs his hand through his hair in some nervous thought.  
“Not comfy playing?”  
The purr in your voice tickles his core and he knows now that he has walked into a brilliantly woven threadwork of your liking.  
Natasha did warn him about how people who are publicly shy are the boldest in person. He just didn’t realise this was the bold she’d meant.  
Not that he was complaining.  
“Shall we?”  
Clinking glasses, both of you take one good swig of the cold brew for reasons known only to your bodies before letting the game begin.  
“Let’s start simple,” you go off, smacking your lips and tasting the mint you had added for your own liking in there, “never have I ever lied to Nat.”  
Bucky cocks a brow at you. “You call that simple?”  
You nod matter of factly before shrugging your shoulders.  
“Okay. Um…true. Nat is very good at catching liars.”  
You tilted your head in wonderment before tucking your hair back, watching Bucky’s eyes run over your neck, his Adam’s apple feeling a jerk as he gulped in the sight of you.  
“Am I making you nervous, Sargeant?”  
Bucky blinks, buying himself time to gather his thoughts.  
“N-ahem-no.”  
“Hm-” you nod before tilting head up in a little nod, “time to take off your jacket.”  
“What?”  
“I said 'never have I ever lied to Nat’. That was false. Just because Nat is good at catching lies doesn’t imply it stopped me from lying to her.”  
A smirk plays on your lips as you watch his surprised features take in a cold hard fact before his arms slide off his jacket, revealing a black henley, exposing his chest under that red muffler just enough to make you shift where you sit.  
“Your turn,” you state, taking a tortilla chip topped with all the spicey cheesiness before putting the whole thing inside your mouth, letting the sauces drip a little over your lips, allowing yourself lick it all off without breaking eye contact with the man who was slowly getting a hang of your play.  
Bucky faced you this time, looking down at his metal hand before his eyes landed back on you.  
“Never have I ever kissed a woman.”  
You cannot help but chuckle, impressed at how fast he catches on to you, forcing your core to twitch in anticipation as you two start to play the game.  
“False,” you speak softly, your index pressed tightly under your teeth, anchoring your already swirling mind in between your jaw, wondering what would it be like to kiss those red lips. “Steve has told everyone stories about you, Sarge. Quite the player you have been in the old days.”  
Bucky smirks just enough to let you know you’re not wrong.  
He groans a little before removing the muffler around his neck.  
You hear your insides growl at that red piece of fabric.  
_Good. Get off that perfect chest. About time it was exposed for some blissful sins._  
“My turn,” you snap at your own thoughts as the ache between your legs begins to take control of you.  
“Hmm…never have I ever kissed a girl,” you state, biting your lips before allowing the smirk to escape not only your lips but your eyes too.  
Bucky shifts this time, the heat coursing through him being felt where you sit.  
“False.”  
Nothing but the sound of raindrops.  
A heavy inhale follows as you remove your jacket, revealing the peeking shoulders and the plunging neckline reaching down further than either of you anticipate at that moment.  
Bucky wonders if you had planned to kill him with just that tonight.  
_Only if he knew._  
“Never have I ever made out in someone’s workplace.”  
You almost snort out your drink.  
“Did it involve belts and ties?”  
The question throws Bucky off, making him struggle for words.  
“No? How about rulers?”  
And the image that crosses his mind creates a prick inside him. A delicious thirst-filled prick.  
“False,” you say confidently, “you seem the type who knows how to use them all. Especially the ruler.”  
The lick of his lips followed by the strong dig his teeth take on them makes you want to do the same to them.  
You watch him sit back as he casually rests his arm over the back of the sofa.  
_Oops._  
“Now what would you like to take off?”  
You narrow your eyes at him before throwing your head back in defeat.  
“Guess I deserve that,” you mumble before getting up.  
Bucky’s eyes follow your movements as your hands reach under your dress, lifting it up further above your thighs, making his lips part, his heart beat fasten, his eyes blink at the scene where his imagination runs to before averting his gaze.  
_Oh, my sweet Brooklyn boy._  
“These stockings weren’t letting me breathe anyways.”  
He comes back to look at the pair of stretched fabric you hold in your hand before throwing over to the lone chair sitting at the opposite end.  
“My turn,” you announce before sitting back down, this time a bit closer to him.  
“Never have I ever… slapped the person I was making out with.”  
You can almost feel the devil cackling over your shoulder as you hear the tempting whir of his metal arm, clearly gripping at the words being so flawlessly painted in his imagination.  
The heat building inside him was working as a perfect catalyst to vaporise his sensual thoughts in the air around, making you inhale the burning aroma plum and woody spice lingering all around him, making your belly ache.  
“That’s um…”  
“Take your time,” you assure him, resting your head on the settee’s headrest, watching the liquid ceiling over you run over his features like a visual note.  
Bucky looks at you with careful consideration. At least that’s what you think till his glittering oceans seem more like they are playing with your most innate strings without your knowledge.  
“False,” he finally speaks.  
Finally.  
Taking your drink in your hand, you bring your other leg over the settee as well, watching him suggestively.  
“Really?”  
“Guess we both don’t know about each other as much. There really is a need to…explore more.”  
The breath he draws in creates a spark in the air that travels down your limbs.  
“If you’re not comfortable, we can stop,” you assure him on the outside but deep down your ovaries are smacking you hard at even suggesting such an outrageous thing.  
“The only one getting uncomfortable tonight is whoever watches the facility footage,” he speculated before his arms to grab the shirt on his back, causing you to bite down on your thumb a little too hard as you watched his muscles flex as the curtains drew up from the poetry that was his exposed skin feeling the goosebumps by just your mere stare.  
The threads holding the animal inside you start to feel the stretch; one even snaps.  
His chest glistens with a blue hue from the lights outside before he settles back into the seat, pushing his back with both his hands. The metal lets the lights dance upon it before reflecting it on your skin, touching you without touching you, leaving you breathless for one torturous moment.  
_Not wasting time now, are we?_  
“Never have I ever-” the husk in Bucky’s voice brings your attention back to his blue eyes, dilated to let the wolf inside glare its teeth at you- “dreamed about kissing the woman sitting in front of me.”  
Every breath you take in now aches, your chest wanting to explode.  
“False,” you say without breaking eye contact, “now get out of those pants.”  
Throats run dry.  
Breaths hitch.  
Lips get wet.  
Legs shift to hide the arousal even in the heated darkness.  
Seconds later the pants are gone and he stands in front of you in just his boxers.  
“My turn,” you declare as you stand up, trying your best not to tremble now.  
“Never have I ever wanted to know what it would be like to be loved by you,” you speak softly, close to him, “hard.”  
You raise your hand to touch his bare skin, feel it under your fingers and stop as soon as the word leaves him.  
“False.”  
Lightning lights up the room for a second, breathing in the intensity of the room before thunder follows.  
His fingers run up your hand, creating a storm as the hot flesh and cold metal create a vacuum inside you, wandering up your arm till they find the slim strings holding the fabric up, skillfully moving them down your shoulders and leaving them halfway for gravity to do the rest.  
“Let’s find out,” he whispers before his lips find yours.  
You smell the saltiness over his lips, increasing your hunger more while his beard lights up the neurons inside you with the faintest touch.  
Your already pooling core feels the heat radiating off him as his metal wraps around your waist to bring you closer to his body.  
Your lips take a taste of his lips, giving him an open invitation to let his tongue run inside your mouth, gulping in the moan that pulsates inside you.  
Your hands find their own path on his skin, travelling down his front and back before finding a path down the lone fabric wrapped around him.  
A breathless moan escapes him as your hands wrap around his manhood, causing his fingers to dig into your ass.  
His hands leave your skin, producing a growl in your throat at the loss of his touch before they remove yours from his and gently push you back into the seat near the window.  
Your chuckle echoes through the glass walls around you.  
“What?” Bucky’s confusion is visibly carved by the shades coming from outside.  
“You should’ve asked me out sooner,” you purr as you watch him get down on his knees.  
“You should’ve played the game sooner,” he throws back before grabbing your thighs and pulling you towards him with a jerk, forcing your upper body to fall back into the soft cushions.  
“You should’ve shown interest in psychological thrillers sooner,” you chortle before gasping as you feel his hands yank away your pantyhose, almost ripping them apart, feeling him growl between your legs as he puts them over his shoulders.  
“You should’ve forced Thor to make it rain sooner.”  
Your brows crinkle for a second at his words.  
“Waitwha-hol-”  
The words break into a breathless gasp as you feel his tongue find its way through your soaking folds. Every perfect stroke makes a ruthless moan escape through you, every skilful caress of the bundle of nerves forcing you to arch into him again and again till has to hold you in place with his flesh hand.  
His name escapes in a hurried whisper from your lips, making his length twitch, wanting to feel your heat all around it.  
He comes back up from the delicious pool, glistening in your liquor as he licks his lips.  
“Never have I ever craved for something so devastatingly beautiful,” he whispers less and roars more as his metal digit enters you, the coldness creating a sensational storm inside your trembling walls.  
The cold digits move in out of you, caressing your walls right at the spots where Bucky feels you squirm before his tongue plays your nerves like a personal favourite string.  
Your hands go into his hair trying to find an anchor to the mini fireworks that his beard is creating on scratching in your slickness.  
The tides from the tsunami initiated inside you go back from the shore before beginning to rise up.  
Bucky can sense that from the gradual shudder his shoulders feel vibrating from your legs, working his fingers inside your most sensitive spots to let the waves crash and crumble everything that comes in the way.  
_And oh, what a chaos it is!_  
Breathless and smeared with sweat, he lets you take a breath before gently displacing your legs.  
Your arms almost feel numb as you get up to face him, watching the blue dilated to the maximum with the hunger watching right from the edges.  
“That was-”  
He doesn’t let you complete your mushed up thoughts as his finger lands on your lips while his own shush you.  
Not what I was expecting, you hear your brain call out from somewhere before lighting up with the fury of a thousand suns as his tongue finds it way up your neck to the back of your ear, pushing you back down as he weight lands over you along with the bulge working its way to your core.  
Satisfying as the high was, you feel your restless core grinding against his erection as soon as his thighs part your legs.  
He plays with you first, never entering you, drinking in every grunt and agitated moan leaving your lungs until your fingers dig into the skin on his back, forcing his beast to lurch forward and allow you to resonate with the sparkles dancing inside him.  
Both of you shudder audibly on feeling each other.  
Your walls flutter in his presence while he soaks in the heat you are radiating in its prime.  
Moving his hips away, he comes back hard, his tongue already inside you, ready to swallow every vibration leaving you that was the result of his movements. Second thrust, you feel your teeth bite his lips and your fingers drag down to the small over his back before generously feeling his buttcheeks in your hands.  
Another thrust comes harder than before, the cry escaping your lungs in the air while he sucks and nibs your shoulders, accelerating the high.  
Your hips rise up further into his, creating a rhythm of their own, allowing Bucky to increase his pace, drawing clandestine groans from you.  
The tides rise again this time further as you heard him grunt and call out your name in unadulterated pleasure.  
“Yes, doll,” his panting voice urges you further to the cliff where the rocks wait for the foaming waters to wash over them, rocking his hips into your without any restraints.  
Your walls begin to clench around him, feeling yourself close to the edge with every ferocious stroke. Your breaths become shallow, your grip hard. Your cries become fervent driving Bucky further inside you till you feel yourself crumble once again under him.  
He doesn’t slow down as your legs shudder under him, elongating the already fueled up orgasm. His own groans turn shallow as he feels his high coming up, making his movements sloppier, faster, dirtier.  
You feel his length swell up inside you, driving you down into the depths of the storm before filling you up inside with final thrusts eroding under his own high.  
Neither of you moves in the movements that watch you catch your breaths and let the pleasure work through every part of your body. Bucky carefully pulls out of you and lies down beside you. You raise your head to bring his cold, soothing metal under your overheated neck.  
“People usually kiss on first dates,” you wondered out loud before turning to look at his amused blues and bursting into light laughter that Bucky joined in.  
“I don’t think those people strip on their first date,” he chimes in.  
“Touché.”  
His metal folds around your shoulder to bring you closer for him to plant one long, soft kiss on your forehead.  
“By the way,” he whispers right into your ear, “happy birthday.”  
Your grin knows no boundaries as the happiness flows out of your stretched lips even as you rest your head on his chest and try to hide under his hair.  
“I guess thunderstorms are not that bad after all.”


End file.
